


Just Spin the Bottle

by thekingslover



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s just spin the bottle, Oliver,” Connor says, patting his best friend since forever on the back. “It’s not the end of the world.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Spin the Bottle

“It’s just spin the bottle, Oliver,” Connor says, patting his best friend since forever on the back. “It’s not the end of the world.”

“I don’t know about this.” Oliver bites his lip and adjusts his glasses, something Connor knows he shouldn’t find so endearing - but Oliver has very nice lips. And his glasses have a way of making him look both cute and _smoking hot_ at once, which Connor’s never really been able to figure out the logistics of, despite how many nights he stayed awake thinking about it.

“Nothing to worry about. Besides,” Connor waggles his eyebrows, “Maybe you’ll end up making out with a hot guy.”

Oliver’s nervous smile falls. He casts Connor a sideways look, and Connor chokes on his own laugh at the sadness he sees there.

Connor frowns. “You are into guys, still, right?”

“Yes, Connor.” Oliver rolls his eyes. “Forget it.” He brushes Connor’s hand off his shoulder and walks into the room where their other classmates are starting to sit in a wide circle.

“Oliver!”

“Just forget it.” Oliver plops himself down.

Connor hurries to sit beside him before someone else can take the seat and finish the circle. He touches Oliver’s arm but pulls back when Oliver tenses beneath his hand.

Connor leans close. He doesn’t want anyone else to hear. “What’s going on?”

Oliver shakes his head, but when Connor keeps staring, despite that one of their classmates has started talking about the rules, he eventually relents, “I don’t want to kiss just anyone.”

“Oh.” Connor hopes his disappointment doesn’t show too openly. “Not even…” He straightens. “No, man. It’s cool. I just… Well, it’s stupid, anyway.”

Oliver turns his head to look at him. “What?”

“I was going to rig the game.” Connor shrugs. “Stop your bottle to make sure you got to kiss the hottest guy in the room.”

Oliver’s brow pinches. _God_ , and there is that smile. It’s soft and fragile, the one Oliver usually takes on when he thinks Connor is being particularly ridiculous. “Yeah? And who’s that?”

Connor holds his gaze. Maybe it _is_ ridiculous, especially if Oliver doesn’t want to kiss _anyone_. Although he hadn’t said, ‘anyone.’ He’d said, ’ _just_ anyone.’ 

Connor points at himself. “Me.”

Oliver’s eyes widen - so does that smile. “You?”

“I like you, Ollie. I have for a while, and I just thought that - _umph!_ ”

Connor’s lips suddenly become too busy to speak when they are kissing instead. Oliver in his lap, lips on lips, tongue searching, finding, claiming…

_Holy shit_ , why hadn’t they done this forever ago?

When they come up for air, Connor can’t stop looking at Oliver’s kiss-swollen lips, or his dark eyes so full of adoration behind misaligned glasses, or his hair, tangled from where Connor had gripped tight.

A polite cough sounds from across the room. “The game hasn’t even started yet, you guys.”

Connor laughs and kisses Oliver again, once, softly. “I think we already won.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr Coliver sideblog 'monicashipscoliver'. Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
